Packaging bags for bottles, such as beverage bottles are well known. The problems with packaging bags of the prior art, however, is that they are difficult to neatly fold around the neck of a bottle, and they are difficult to affix to the neck of the bottle in a secure manner without making it difficult for a user to remove the bottle from the bag.